Starbase
Overview The starbase is the centre of factions and serves as a spawn point to players (players of the said faction). The starbase is crucial for factions as they are places where ore can be dumped, sold and bought. Many starbases serve as safe houses for players as they can dock and despawn their ship there. When a starbase is destroyed the faction it belongs too also gets destroyed. The starbase generates credits based on the amount of power and territory it holds. At the start of the game it has 1500 credits. These starbases are stationary and get a random position on the map. All of these factions and starbases are color coded. Starbase Levels There are currently 3 different levels that a starbase can be. Level One: This the level the starbase is when the game starts off. It has only 4 docks and can only house 4 players. There is only one floor and only 6 turrets on this base. Level Two: This is the second level for a starbase. This upgrade costs 3000 base credits and can only be performed by the leader of the faction. There are 8 docks and can house more players. There is a ladder near one of the corners of the starbase that can be used to get to the second floor. Level Three: This is the last level for a starbase and costs 6000 base credits. Instead of more docks there is a small hangar on the third floor (can be reached by ladder). This hangar contains two regenerating fighters. There are 18 turrets/railguns. A level three starbase has 5000 shield and 7000 hull. Making a Starbase Wealthy Rich starbases can keep up with the economy and quickly level up. Starbases usually stay below 9k credits so if your starbase can stay above this it can be considered rich. There are several different ways to make a starbase wealthy. "Cash Transfer" This strategy has credits being transfered from other bases (including megabase) to your own starbase * This does not require a freighter, but it is highly recommended. The freighter buys as much ore as possible from starbase they look to make rich before selling to other bases for more expensive or for the same price. This way, the only one losing money is the base being sold the ore. Starbases can make over 15k in a single trip. The disadvantages are that ships transferring the ore are at risk of being attacked, the person buying the ore to begin with has to have a decent amount of money, and bases the ore is being sold to can go bankrupt. "Orange Restrictions" This strategy is common throughout the world of Galaxy, not to mention easy * This strategy may not make a starbase rich, but it can help save money. The leader simply places selling restrictions on all of the ore while still allowing people to buy from the starbase. This helps to stop freighters and from coming and selling the base into bankruptcy. This however will not stop miners from dumping ore at the starbase. "Loans" This strategy works exactly as it sounds, loans. * Simply making a loan to the base can help keep the money up. This can be done by opening the menu once in the base and giving a loan. This gives 1000 credits to the base. These credits come from the player's own credits. After making a loan the base will pay back very slowly until it pays the full amount...and more. The player making the loan charges interest and so gets payed more than they originally loaned. The disadvantages of this strategy is that the player must stay online and in that faction for the loans to continue to pay back. If the starbase is destroyed before the loan is payed back then the player will not continue to recieve money. Disconnecting is a large problem for people who make loans. Category:Browse Category:Starbase